Home?
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: While Harry was resigned to live out the rest of his life in that cell until he died, someone or should I say something had a different idea….Little did Harry know but his life was about to get far more complicated then sitting around in a cell in Azkaban
1. Prologue Cold and alone

Prologue

Cold and alone

Harry Potter sat staring absently at the dank cold wall in front of him. He was only seventeen, not even half-way through his life, he should be worrying about girls, NEWTs exams, what he would do after he finished school; not resigning himself to spending the rest of his life locked up in this small dark, dingy, cold cell when his only crimes where not allowing himself to be manipulated and for saving the wizarding world, no the whole world, from the dark lord and his followers. Though to be fair it was by his chose that he was here, he could have easily ran or he could escape, and the elves had offered him a home with them but he had declined, he didn't fit in with them, after all he wasn't an elf, and that all he had ever wanted; so he had allowed the wizarding world to catch him and lock him away, and here he was, cold, alone and in pain, the story of his life.

As the dementors stood guard he relived the pain and loneliness that was his life. He remembered the day his best friends Ron and Hermione turned against him scorning him, he remembered the day his godfather, Padfoot, and Moony died saving him, he remembered the day his mentors Kingsely, Moody, and Tonks died, he remembered the day Dumbledore betrayed his trust and turned against him, he remembered the day his parents died for him, he remembered the day most of the Weasleys died leaving only Percy and Ron, he remembered the day Hogwarts, his home, fell, all of these memories and more washed over him every second, every minute, every hour, of every day over and over the pain never dulling, the only relief when he blacked out from exertion and even then not much as he would soon dream; with dreams as bad as waking moments.

He some how retained his sanity though whether this was a blessing or not he wasn't sure. About a month after he arrived the Aurors stationed at the prison (more like hell-on-earth) decided to have some fun with him so about once a week the would come to his cell and the dementors would move away, they would torcher him into unconsciousness, though judging from the pain he was in when he woke he could tell they continued even after he was out of it.

And so time passed, and Harry sat patiently in his little cell waiting for the time when he would start the next great adventure, when he would finally be with those he loved once more.

While Harry was resigned to live out the rest of his life in that cell until he died someone, or should I say something had a different idea….

Little did Harry know but his life was about to get far more complicated then sitting around in a cell in Azkaban waiting to die…


	2. Chapter 1: The New Arrival

(A/N: This was actually written before the sixth book so it mostly ignores what went on in there but I might use a couple of ideas from it. What went on while Harry was a prisoner I will leave for you to decide for now, though I may tell later on but I haven't really decided. Hopefully this explains all of your queries but if not feel free to review. Oh and on an IMPORTANT note from now on I will not put a new chapter up until I get at least5 reviews for the chapter!)

This chapter is dedicated to Serena24 for being the first reviewer! Thanx, now on with the show…

Chapter 1

The New Arrival

Groaning Harry slowly opened his eyes listening to the familiar screams that echoed all around him, he didn't move he was in enough pain as it is without needing to trigger anymore. It was the day after the Aurors 'visited' and anyway it wasn't like he needed to move anyway. The chill that constantly came from the dementors bit through the rags that he wore, that though not recognizable anymore had once been robes, not that he noticed anymore it was always there, the chill, it froze him long ago that he know it would always be there at least while he was in his body; maybe when he died he would be warm again, warm and safe in the arms of his mother, maybe then he would feel the warm wind on his face as he flew with his father on a warm summers day, maybe then he would feel the warm suns rays as he lay on the green grass laughing and joking with Padfoot and Moony, maybe then he would feel the warmth of the fire as he Tonks Moody and Kingsely sat around it discussing new spells they had learnt and how to use them for different situations. These thoughts didn't last long as the affects of the dementors once again took over.

Harry closed his eyes once more, if he didn't he might of seen the golden light that lit up his battered and broken body, he did however fell as the affects of the dementors leave before he once again blacked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was rather peaceful at the moment as it was early in the year and school had yet to start, this was not to say that it was empty, oh no, its present occupants included the entire teaching staff as well as many of there families and it was about to receive another….

Dinner was the normal loud affair that it was when the Potters and the Blacks, not to mention the Lupins, eat together, which was nearly every night, day, morning; really they may actually own there own house but they spent most of there time either at the Potter manor or Hogwarts. With Lily Potter, Mellony Black, Remus and Amy Lupin all being Hogwarts Professors the Potter, Black and Lupin families were all at Hogwarts these three weeks before school started up again, much to the amusement and/or annoyance of the rest of the teaching staff. Anyway at the moment the entire occupants of Hogwarts were gathered in the great hall for dinner listening to Sirius tell an amusing story about one of the missions he had gone on as an Auror when a bright golden light filled the hall making everyone close there eyes lest they go blind. When the light had cleared Lily, Amy, Mellony and many of the adults stood and turned towards the suspected culprits.

"Mum it wasn't us, honest!" Leo butted in before his mother went into one of her infamous rants

"If it wasn't you and it wasn't us who was it?" James asked frowning

"Ah Prongs what's that?" Sirius said pointing to where the light seemed to have been the strongest

Approaching the spot Sirius was pointing to James couldn't help but gasp "Poppy!" James called as he dropped to his knees next to what he now saw was a child, a very, very injured child at that; in fact if not for the barely noticeable rise and fall of its chest James would have been sure it was dead. Gently James turned the child over trying not to hurt him, until it was lying on its back. By then Poppy the school nurse had arrived and after getting over her shock she began to check the child over to make sure he was stable enough to move to the infirmary.

"Alright James can you lift him gently and take him to the infirmary, I don't think it wise to use magic on him just yet?" Poppy asked

James nodded before lifting the child into his arms as gently as he could. James could hear the gasps coming from the others as he walked passed going slowly so as not to jolt the boy. As he reached the hospital wing he looked down at the boy just in time to see the boys eyes flutter open before they shut again.

"Lay him on the bed over here" Poppy said snapping James out of his shock long enough to lay the boy down before retreating over to the window.

_Oh my god! What? How? Not possible! But his eyes…Lily's eyes…Harry's eyes…How? And look at him… Who could do that? Why? _James was so lost in thought that he didn't notice everyone enter the hospital wing nor did he notice as they tried to get his attention, well not until Sirius whacked him on the back of his head.

"His eyes… Lily's eyes" James muttered

"What are you talking about dad?" his eldest son Harry asked

James looked at him then the others in the room "He has the same eyes as you and Lily" James said quietly

"What? How?" Harry spluttered

"I don't know… Albus do you know?" James asked all eyes turned to the elderly headmaster who's eyes where twinkling madly

"I have a theory but we will have to wait until the young man in question wakes to see if I'm right." The old wizard said looking at the boy on the bed "Poppy when do you think he will wake?"

"I have just sent the boy into a healing coma which judging by the state his in it will take him at least three weeks to wake" the medi-wich said

"Ah that will give me plenty of time to research my theory" the aged man said with a smile "Well goodnight all" and with a nod of his head he turned and left the room before anyone could ask any questions.

James stared after the man for a moment before looking back down at the boy now in hospital pajama's and covered in bandagers "We'll its been a long day" he said looking up at the others I think sleep would do us all some good. Goodnight everyone" he said before leaving everyone following him out wishing each other a good night before, after one last glance at the new comer, they headed to there respective rooms.

The next two weeks passed much too slowly in the Hogwarts occupants opinions, with Dumbledore refusing to tell anyone his theory until he was able to prove it which meant they still had at lest another week left to wait.

James and Sirius having nothing better to do decided to visit the new comer in the hospital wing, even though they still had at least another week to wait until the boy woke from the coma. As they entered the hospital wing James walked over to the boy sitting in a chair by the bed. Looking at the boy James frowned, the boys eyes where moving underneath his eye lids like he was dreaming; but you don't dream while your in a coma do you?

"Prongs what is it?" Sirius asked seeing his friend frowning

James was about to reply when he saw the boy's eyes slowly opening "I think he's waking up. Go get Poppy" James said not taking his eyes from the boy

The boy slowly opened his eyes blinking at the light before his eyes darted around the room finally resting on James. The boy stared at James for a moment before he quickly scrambled backwards ignoring his protesting body; he pulled his legs up and leaned against the wall eyeing James suspiciously.

James was shocked at how fast the boy moved despite his injuries, the boy must be in an incredible amount of pain from that movement but he certainly didn't show it. He watched as the boys eyes left him to look at the door in which Poppy and Sirius came through. Seeing the boy awake Poppy rushed over while Sirius left to get the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sirius rushed into the great hall in the middle of lunch, quickly he moved towards the headmaster.

"Headmaster," Sirius said "he's awake" That was all that needed to be said as everyone stood and rushed from the room towards the hospital wing.

When they entered the hospital wing they found one annoyed nurse, one amused man, and one awake guest who was eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"Ah, hello Poppy how is our guest doing?" Albus said his twinkling eyes in overdrive

"I don't know as he won't let me examine him!" Poppy cried exasperated before glaring at James who had snorted in amusement.

"Ah yes well he is probably very confused at the moment Poppy, I'm sure it's nothing to do with you" Albus said smiling at the nurse before turning to the new comer who was still watching everyone as though he thought they were going to attack him at any minuet, which he very well could be. There was a small frown on his head as he looked between everyone as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Well why don't we all take a seat while we try and figure out what's going on, hmm?" Albus said conjuring chairs for everyone. After everyone was seated Albus continued, "How about we start with introductions? I'll go first shell I? My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; which is where we are now; Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer , Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards." Albus said smiling before turning to James.

"Oh right, my names James Potter, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

"I'm Lily Potter and I'm the History of Magic Professor here at Hogwarts" said a medium sized witch with long thick wavy red hair and the same emerald eyes as the boy in front of her.

Slowly they all introduced themselves and it was the boys turn.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry sat on the bed listening to everyone introducing themselves Occumancy(Sp?) the only thing stopping him from staring at them with his mouth open, it was also the only thing keeping him from crying out in pain. Then it was his turn, but how could he introduce himself if someone had already introduced themselves with his name? He decided to introduce himself with the name he had used during the war instead of his birth name.

"Emrys Black" Harry said shortly his voice hoarse from disuse and from screaming

"Well Emrys do you know how you got here?" Albus asked and watched as the boy shook his head though he noticed the boy didn't take his eyes away from them "No? Hmm, have you ever been here before?" Harry nodded "Do you notice anything different?"

'Do I notice anything different? Well for one thing my parents, Padfoot, Poppy, Moony, and Minerva are all standing here ALIVE! Not to mention there's another me over there who doesn't have a scar on his head and is older then me! I have brothers and sisters! Padfoot and Moony are both married and have kids! Oh and lets not forget the fact that last time I saw Hogwarts it was a crumbling ruin! So is anything different? YES GOD DAMN IT NOW TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!' Harry thought to himself, well more ranted and screamed to himself.

The others watched Emrys as Albus asked him that, confused as to what Albus was hinting at, they saw as the boy rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

Albus chuckled at the boy "I'll take that as a yes" he said and the boys eyes snapped back at him "Well my boy I have a theory as to what happened and you have me thinking that it is right"

Harry rolled his eyes again "Get on with it old man!" Harry said hoarsely

Everyone gasped at the lack of respect this young man showed one of the greatest wizards in History, but Albus just chuckled "Yes well have you ever heard of Alternative universes?" Albus asked

Harry nodded then froze as what Albus was getting at sunk in, shacking his head while saying "No, no, not possible…"

"I'm afraid that it may just be" Albus said

"But…but its…" Harry begun but after looking around the room he hung his head in defeat, it was the only thing that made sense; it really was the only possibility. But it wasn't fair! He was suppose to die in that cell so he could be with his loved ones, not sent to some other world… but wasn't his loved ones alive here? Head snapping up once again he looked at the people in the room, the people he had longed for… But they where different, they didn't know him and they obviously had never been through what the ones on his world had been through… No these weren't the same as the ones he had loved; he would have to separate these people from those he had known before.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

While Harry was thinking this through Albus was explaining to the others about Alternative Dimensions (Putting it simply: An event happens in one world that can have more then one out come so another universe is created for each possibility). Once he was finished everyone turned to look at the boy on the bed.

"Oh the poor thing, separated from his family and friends" Lily cried "Albus isn't there anyway to send him back?"

"No, Lily I'm afraid not" Albus said the twinkle in his eye leaving "My dear boy I know this must be hard for you but there are a few things we need to sort out. We can leave them for a bit if you wish but they really do need to be decided within the week."

"Now will be fine" Harry said wanting to get whatever it was over and done with

"If you're sure…? Well the first thing is where and who you'll stay with until you come of age…"

"Who says I'm not of age?" Harry asked

"Well you certainly don't look nineteen" Sirius said

"Nineteen?" Harry asked blinking "You don't come of age until your nineteen?"

"Yes, what age is it in your world?" James asked interested

"Seventeen," Harry said "the same year you graduate"

"Ah, that's how it used to be, but the age limit changed around the same time as Hogwarts extended its years to nine." James explained

"Oh" Harry said thinking this through

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" this dimensions Harry asked

(A/N: I'll be using Emrys from now on instead of Harry)

"Seventeen" Emrys said to busy thinking about what else could be different to notice the shocked looks on everyone's faces at that statement.

Seventeen? The boy looked fourteen or fifteen certainly not seventeen.

"Yes, well back to the question on hand" Albus said trying to get over his shock "If you could tell us your parents names and weather there muggles or not, we can get in touch with them?"

"Well then I suppose you'll be needing my birth name as well?"

"Ah, yes that might help" Albus said frowning slightly wondering why he hadn't used his real name

Emrys lowered his head thinking hard if he really wanted them to know who he was 'what if they don't want another child? Would it just make it awkward?'

"Emrys?" Lily asked concerned

Looking up into his mother's concerned eyes he searched them for any reason not to tell them but instead found a reason to do it.

Lily looked into the child's eyes and felt as though he was searching her soul for something she became suddenly nervous until she saw him smile at her she returned it before he turned away to look at everyone else with a cheeky smile.

"Well" Emrys said, oh he was going to enjoy there looks as he reviled who he was "I suppose your all wondering why I didn't use my 'real' name before…" here he paused looking at everyone for a moment before continuing on "Well that was partly because of something taught to me by one of my dear mentors, and partly because it would become confusing" here he stopped again waiting for the questions he know were coming, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Mentor? Who...?"

"Why…?"

"Taught what?"

"Confusing? Why would your name be confusing?"

Questions such as these where shot at him and he sat back leaning against the wall a small smirk on his face at the chaos he had created. Lily was the only one who noticed the small smirk, frowning slightly she asked him "Your not related to Sirius are you?"

This stopped everyone as they looked at Lily then Emrys.

Emrys tilted his head slightly "Kind of, why?"

This made everyone blink before once again bursting out in questions

"How can you be kind of?"

"Sirius…?"

"Me…?"

"How…?"

This made Emrys smirk again, he wondered how long he could put of telling them his real name. He also noticed that his voice wasn't as hoarse as it was before.

"You wanted to know who my mentor was and what the taught me?" Emrys asked as they started to calm down

"Yes!"

"Well I'll tell you the lesson he taught me and will see if you can guess who they were. Ok the lesson was this" Emrys paused took a deep breath and said as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud but with everyone else silent and the expecting a much quieter reply it got the message across "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Damn Moody!" Sirius yelled "why do you have to teach people that even in other Universes!" James nodded in agreement while Harry and Emrys smirked at them

"Well I guess you guessed who it was" Emrys said smirk gone replaced by an innocent smile

"Yes!" Sirius and James said at the same time

"Why don't we go back to the question on hand, your name, hmm?" Albus said his twinkle back and in overdrive.

'Damn' Emrys thought 'just like the old man to ruin my fun' "Ok well this will also answer why telling you my name before would have been confusing, you see I think that I have not only traveled to an Alternative universe but also into the future as the other me that is this universes me is older." Emrys said looking at them all "Well anyway my name is Harry James Potter." The silence was nearly deafening, everyone was staring at him, and there mouths open.

"You'd all better close your mouths before something fly's in there and nests" Emrys said smirking

"You're me?" Harry asked shocked

"DNA wise yes"

"What's DNA?"

"Blood, basically"

"H…Harry?" Lily said looking between the Harry's

"Why don't we keep calling me Emrys to stave off the confusion I was talking about earlier, hmm?"

"Yes I think that would be a good idea" Albus said

"Well Headmaster you said you would need to talk to my alternative parents, here they are" Emrys said motioning to Lily and James "so what now?"

Albus chuckled "Yes I did, and now that I know who they are we will have to figure out if they are willing to take you in and if you will be attending Hogwarts this year"

"Of coarse will take him in!" Lily exclaimed, "Wont we darling?" she half ask half threatened James

"Yes, he is our blood after all!" James said, not really noticing Lily's tone "And he will be attending Hogwarts this year"

Emrys blinked at that… 'They wanted him? How? What? Why? Emrys didn't understand why they were willing to agree to take care of him when they didn't even know him. Sure they may shear the same blood but so did Aunt Petunia, so what made them agree to this? It's not like his famous here, and it's not like they knew he was rich, so what was it? It couldn't be love, could it? No, they didn't know him, how could they love him?' Emrys didn't really know much about love, sure he loved and was loved by Ginny, Sirius, Moony, and the others but they had all known him 'Sirius didn't when he first asked you if you wanted to live with him' a voice in the back of his mind said 'Yes but he was my godfather, and I was his best friends son' Emrys argued back 'And they are your parents Alternative universe ones yes but still your parents' the voice said 'Hmm, maybe…' Emrys said still not quite sure.

Emrys shifted slightly on the bed and winced slightly in pain as his body screamed at him for moving. Looking around to make sure know one noticed the wince he found Poppy glaring at him 'Damn of all the people to catch me it had to be her!'

"Will you let me check your injuries now?" Poppy asked, well more like demanded as she bustled over to the bed drawing everyone's attention.

Emrys looked skyward and started muttering to him self again, but didn't make any move to stop her. She preformed a couple of spells some to tell her how his energy and magic reserves where, some to tell here how far along his internal wounds where in healing and many others before she started removing bandages and checking the wounds beneath. There where many gasps around the room when they saw some of his in injures especially when they saw the large deep gash on his chest that had reopened.

"Poppy, why haven't you used magic to heal it?" Lily asked gesturing to the gash on Emrys' chest.

But before Poppy could answer Emrys spoke up "I assume because my magic reserves where low she didn't want to over load my body with foreign magic, as it could result in my magic never recovering leaving me as a squib or it may even kill me. So she would have only used magic for the most deadly injures like internal bleeding and things." Emrys said calmly and everyone stared at him "Am I right?" He asked Poppy

"Y…yes." Poppy said confused as to how the boy knew all that

Seeing the looks everyone was giving him Emrys shrugged, then wished he didn't as he was barely able to suppress a wince as pain spread through him again "So I spent a lot of time in hospital wings"

Lily frowned at that after getting over the shock of how badly injured Emrys had been "Oh what were you doing to get into the hospital wing a lot?" Lily asked dangerously shooting James a look

"Oh you know the usual" Emrys said slightly uncomfortable under her look

"What would the usual be?" Lily asked her voice still dangerous

"Quidditch injures, Dueling accidents, incompetent teachers, that kind of thing" Emrys said as Poppy finished up

Lily glared at Emrys she could tell he wasn't telling her everything and she vowed to her self that once he was better she'd get the whole story from him. "Ok, well you need to rest and I've still got lesson plans to finished so I'll see you later ok?" she said giving him a smile. Emrys nodded and smiled at her. Most of the others stood and wished him a speedy recovery before also leaving.

Emrys looked at the remaining people who consisted of all of the Potter, Black, and Lupin children James, and Sirius as well as Poppy who glared at the remaining people.

"You have one hour before I want you all gone the boy needs his rest!" She said before turning and walking into her office.

"So Emrys, see even you can't stand up to Lily" Oliver said (Emrys remembered from the introductions earlier, that Oliver was the Potters second child and was now twenty years old and had just got a job as a dragon handler).

Emrys glared at him "Yeah, well at least I didn't tell her that I went against a dragon when I was fourteen"

"YOU WHAT!" was the general response to that

"Yeah in my fourth year, didn't have to fight it of course just get passed her and steal the egg she was guarding." Emrys said noncommittally

"That's even worse!" Oliver exclaimed then explained why to the others who didn't know why it was worse "A female dragon is very, very protective of its eggs and young it's almost suicidal to go after one of her eggs alone, even in groups its dangerous"

"What type of dragon was it?" Dominic asked excitedly (Dominic was the Blacks eldest son at the age of twenty and he too had just become a dragon handler).

"A young Hungarian Horntail" Emrys said

"Wow! Wouldn't have wanted to be you mate!" Dominic said then explained to the others that "The Hungarian Horntail is one of the meanest, though not the biggest dragons especially when it comes to protecting there young/eggs"

"What equipment did you have?" William asked curiously (William was the eldest of the Lupin children at twenty and the last one in the dragon handling trio).

"My wand" Emrys said

"That's it?"

"To start with but then I summoned my boom" Emrys said

And before anyone could say anything Poppy entered "Out! Out now!" she ordered no one bothered arguing as it was clear from the look on her face that see wouldn't be swayed. Everyone said goodbye and promised to come see him again before leaving, though before he was pushed out the door by the nurse James managed to send Emrys a look that clearly said 'We're not through with this yet'.

After everyone had left Emrys laid back and quickly fell asleep…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: Remember5 reviews before the next chapter…PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: A night time scare

Okay I know I said 10 reviews but I changed it to five because of the wonderful reviews I have already received! This chapter is fairly short I know but it will have to do. Sorry if the spelling is not up to scratch as I do not as of yet have a beta for this story. If you wish to beta it send me an email telling which story you wish to beta and PLEASE put down your email address as I can't contact you if I don't have it, Thanks! If any spelling mistakes jump out and bite you give them a good kick then add the to your review!

IMPORTANT: Most of the events of the fifth book along with the sixth book never happened as they don't fit with my story line though I may use some parts of the books. What happened in there place will be explained later. Thanks!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to PantherGuide for being the first to review the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

A night time scare

* * *

Emrys woke with a start sweat dripping off him and his breath coming in short sharp gasps. Looking around him he sighed it hadn't been a dream he really was in an Alternative Universe, he still wasn't sure if this was a very, very good thing or an exceptionally bad thing yet. He also noticed he had opened some of his wounds again and that it was that it was pretty late at night.

He had a couple of chooses of what he could do: Lie there and hope the wound clogs before he dies of blood loss, try and find some fresh bandages and/or blood clotting potion, or he could try and get some help which would prove extremely difficult as the silent screaming he'd done while he was asleep made it so he was once again talking in a hoarse whisper. He had decided on the second one when he remembered something that would make getting help much easier 'Wake beautiful. Wake from your slumber. Did you sleep well Home of my Heart?' Emrys asked the castle through a telepathic connection he had with the castle from being her heir. If anyone had of been awake at the time they would have been in for a sight as Hogwarts castle woke.

'Who wakes me and speaks to me?' the castle asked curiously

'I Harry James Potter of an Alternative Universe, known here as Emrys Potter, wakes you my beautiful.' Emrys replied

'Ah, so the prophesies are correct' the castle said excitedly

'Prophesies?' Emrys asked truly beginning to hate them. 'What prophesies?'

'I'm afraid I can't tell you but I can tell you, you are the true heir of the four on this world even if your not the last of some of the lines, and that you where destined to come here'

'Great! Just great!'

'You are hurt!' the castle exclaimed

'Oh yeah' Emrys thought remembering why he woke the castle, he was beginning to fell rather light headed 'Could you wake Poppy the school nurse and get her in here preferably without letting anyone know that I'm the heir of the four or that I can speak to you?'

'Of course Emrys' the castle said happy to be helping her true owner though still slightly worried about him.

A few minutes later he heard 'she's on her way' before the door opened to revile Poppy muttering to herself about strange feelings of having to check the hospital wing and such.

"Madam Pomfrey" Emrys said as loud as he could that wasn't very loud but in the near silent hospital-wing it was loud enough to get Poppy's attention.

"Yes?" she asked as she made her way over to him "Is everything ok dear? I didn't wake you did I?"

Emrys shock his head before gesturing to his chest "I think I reopened it in my sleep" he said as he began to get even more light headed

Hearing that she quickly rushed over and seeing the blood soaked bandages and bed quickly summoned a blood replenishing potion only to find that Emrys had blacked out so he couldn't drink the potion and she couldn't use a spell to make him drink it as it would disturb the healing going on inside him.

She quickly used a blood clotting potion on the wound and wrapped it in new bandages before pulling up a chair to wait until he woke so she could give him the potion strait away only hoping it wasn't too late.

As the next morning dawned Lily and James decided to stop by the hospital wing before going down to breakfast, just to make sure their new son was ok. As they entered they found a very tired looking Poppy sitting by Emrys' bed.

"What's going on?" Lily asked the tired nurse

"Woke up in the middle of the night with the strangest feeling, so I came out here and it's a good thing I did as it seems Emrys reopened his wounds and if I had of gotten here any later he would have died from blood loss. As it is he blacked out before I could give him a blood replenishing potion" Poppy said tiredly "I've been waiting for him to wake so I can give it to him but…" Poppy trailed off with a sigh as she brushed some hair out off Emrys' eyes

Lily and James gasped as they found out how close to death their new son had come.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next time Harry woke he found himself to be incredibly weak and still very tired but before he was able to slip back into blissful sleep he found some foul potion shoved down his throat.

"Gah!" Harry cried weakly "What was that for?" he demanded

"Perhaps that was to save your life!" Madam Pomfrey said

"More like shorten it! I swear those foul tasting potion must shorten ones life expectancy!" Harry said

Madam Pomfrey huffed at that "Sleep now Emrys you lost a lot of blood last night and you're body needs time to restore it and heal."

She didn't need to tell him twice, by the time she finished speaking Emrys was already drifting off into the sweet world of oblivion.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"How is he Poppy?" Lily asked later that day as she stopped by the hospital wing

"He woke earlier and I was able to give him the potion," Madam Pomfrey said, "but he has very extensive injuries and it doesn't help that he is severely malnourished and has been for a long time…" she sighed "I truly wonder what this boy has been through…he has had a hard life that's for sure" Madam Pomfrey said sadly as she looked at the small sleeping boy, who had had so much bad happen to him, she couldn't help but let a small tear escape.

Lily was shocked as she listened to the nurse and then saw the nurse shed a tear, she couldn't believe that her child, an alternative one but her child all the same, had suffered so much and felt so much pain. What of her alternative self? "Is the other, alternative, me such a bad mother?"

"No!" Emrys said, and Lily realized she must of spoken aloud "I don't deserve a mother like I had…" he trailed of head lowered so Lily couldn't see his face

"Why would you think such a thing?" Lily asked

"I killed her… she died because of me!" Emrys said and Lily gasped, this wasn't what she was expecting "She died saving me! It was my fault!"

"No!" Lily said, "Every parent has the right to sacrifice their life for their children! Would you take that right from her?"

"If it meant she could live? Yes, gladly"

Lily stared at the boy in front of her in shock "But who says she would live? If one of my children died when there was something I could have done to prevent it I would never forgive my-self, I could never live a proper life knowing that."

Emrys lifted his head his emerald eyes so familiar yet completely unlike anything she had ever seen, they where so hunted, so old yet young, they where filled with a pain that she couldn't understand, for it was so great, yet his eyes where empty, his eyes spoke of horrors seen, horrors lived, they where so full of emotions she couldn't understand that she almost despaired at the thought of even trying to help him; where would she start? How could she even think to help when she couldn't even understand? But then she saw something…something buried far within, a longing for a mothers love, a longing for any love, a longing for reassurance that things would be okay, that there was more to life then pain. There was a child hidden in there trapped alone in the dark and she wanted to free him, wanted to comfort him and let him know he was not alone anymore. He was afraid she could see that now, afraid of being hurt again, of loving then losing again, afraid of opening up, of showing whom he was in fear of rejection.

"You may not be from this world but you are my son and I will always be here for you," Lily said not taking her eyes from his

"No one is here forever…" Emrys said softly looking away from her as the shields he had built to cover his eyes finally fell

"They can be if you let them," Lily said equally as softly "as long as you hold them in your heart they will never truly leave"

A tear rolled down Emrys' face, oh how he wanted to believe that, he really did but he couldn't. They sat in silence for awhile; Emrys used this time to rebuild his shields over his eyes. When he looked up next Lily saw that his eyes where blank once more.

"If you ever need to talk come and find me... I'm always willing to listen" she said sighing, Emrys nodded though he never intended to take her up on the offer.

"Hey mum, Dad's looking for you!" Katherine Potter said as she entered the room Maria her twin, following; Katherine had Black long hair, hazel eyes and was eighteen years old. Her twin Maria Potter had Dark red hair, hazel eyes and had glasses.

"Hi Emrys" Maria said as there mother left "I find this whole Alternative Universe crossing so fascinating, don't you?" She said sitting in the chair her mother had just left.

"Don't mind her," Katherine said sitting at the end of the bed "she's a Ravenclaw" she finished as if that explained everything, which it did to a certain extent.

"And your?" Emrys asked

"A Gryffindor of course!"

"Hmm yes; do you mind me asking what your world was like?" Maria said after shooting a glare at her sister "Where we much different? What was Hogwarts like? Are there any spells you have that we don't? Or Potions?" she would have continued but was cut off by her sister who put her hand over her mouth.

"She talks way too much! But please do tell us of your world," Katherine said looking at him with a wide eyed curiosum.

"Well I don't know if we have any different spells or potions as I don't know what ones you have, in fact I don't know much about differences between the two worlds as I don't know much of your world."

"Oh yeah I hadn't really thought of that…" Katherine said slightly disappointed "So anyway, you're going to be our new brother so we need to get to know you," She said brightening all of a sudden

"Hey your not gonna' start the interrogation without us where you?" Leonardo said from the doorway where he and his twin Dashel stood; these twins where identical both had short black (not messy) hair, hazel eyes and where a medium hight.

"Are you going to go in or just stand in the doorway all day?" Oliver's voice came from behind the twins. The twins entered the room and Oliver and Harry followed.

"Okay now that all us Potter kids are here let the interrogation begin!" Leonardo said

"So Quidditch? Position? Team? School team?" Dashel asked

"Seeker, don't really follow a team, and yes I was on the school team." Emrys said

"When did you get on? And what house?"  
"First year and Gryffindor"

"First year! How'd you manage that? First years can't try out! Or can they where you come from?"

"No they can't but during…." Emrys went on to explain how he had got on the team, though he left out any bit that would alert them to the fact that he hadn't lived with his parents or them, "so I was the youngest player in a century" he finished.

"That awesome!" Dashel said

"You have to try out for the team!" Leonardo exclaimed

"Yeah we need a new Seeker" Dashel continued

"Since Ginny left last year," Leonardo said

"And we never had a reserve Seeker" Dashel finished

The door to the Hospital wing opened again and in came Sirius, "Here you all are! I've been looking for you lot," he said

"Why were you looking for us Uncle Padfoot?" Katherine asked

"The Weasleys are here and your parents wish to talk to you,"

"Where are they?" Harry asked as they all stood, well save for Emrys.

"They would be in the great hall as it is dinner time,"

"Okay! See you Emrys!" Katherine said as she bounced out of the room

"Yeah catch you later!"

"Talk to you soon,"

The rest of the original Potter children said goodbye to Emrys promising to see him again soon.

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a review it dosn't have to be signed or long! 


End file.
